


Pledged

by merryfortune



Series: YGO Kinktobers [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Collars, Crossdressing, Dendrophilia, Dildos, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Food Kink, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Mother Complex, Mutual Masturbation, Pearl Necklace, Public Sex, Rimming, Safewords, Sex Pollen, Shibari, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Tentacles, Wax Play, electro-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Spectre pledged himself body and soul to Ryoken.A 30 day NSFW challenge
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Series: YGO Kinktobers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953742
Comments: 118
Kudos: 17





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't doing Kinktober this year but then the smutty OTPtober prompt list seduced me so the compromise was 100 word drabbles

The rain lashed the roof and Spectre’s voice was drowned out against that roar of water hitting the tiles. Thank goodness for the rain though. Ryoken hadn’t expected Spectre to be quite so loud but he jolted him, once more, going as deep as he could inside of him, Ryoken was thankful for the storm to hide what they were doing together in the early hours. Hugs and kisses didn’t quite come so naturally to them anymore as subordinate and superior. They had grown up. Put up walls. And now they were tumbling down, the levee broken by a flood.


	2. Discovering Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW mentions of mommy kink & tentacles/monsterfucking

Spectre had weird kinks.

Ryoken had always suspected and accepted that. The perversity simply emanated off Spectre, the poor soul, but what Ryoken didn’t expect was just how… hot they would be in practice. Engaging with them turned him on in ways that he didn’t realise that he could be turned on. Having sex outdoors, entangled beneath trees… Watching Spectre get tentacle fucked by his monsters… Letting Spectre call him mommy… It was more attractive to Ryoken than he wanted to admit.

Ryoken couldn’t help but wonder just how much further Spectre could urge him and he hoped to know.


	3. Tit-fucking

Spectre humped Ryoken’s chest, ploughing him into the bed below, legs tucked either side close to Ryoken’s waist. With one last thrust of his hips, he came. He closed his eyes and Ryoken was starstruck as Spectre’s cock erupted over his chest, semen spurting forth.

Ryoken thought he was buxom but not that buxom apparently, but he was flattered that it made no difference to Spectre as he sighed so deliciously with contentment, adorning Ryoken with quite the pearl necklace.

The utter look of pleasure and gratification that moulded Spectre’s face with bliss was breathtaking, Ryoken thought from beneath him.


	4. Eating Out

Spectre moaned into the pillow, pawing at the sheets and bucking backwards from impact of Ryoken’s tongue. From behind, Ryoken kept him steady. His hands on the sides of Spectre’s thighs, slipping down to his knees, fingertips trailing a blaze on Spectre’s sweat slicken skin.

Ryoken keened to himself as he continued to eat out Spectre’s ass, tongue delving and licking as deep as he could go before pulling back so he could kiss and even nibble the surface of Spectre’s skin, making him sigh. Ryoken rimmed Spectre with utter enthusiasm, moaning into it and sending Spectre wild with desire.


	5. Ropes

At an order, Spectre nodded. He took off his jacket. Ryoken’s eyes became magnetised to how Spectre’s fingers nimbly unpicked the buttons of his blouse as he slowly took off his blouse and waistcoat. The silk of his blouse strained, still tucked in beneath his belt and trousers.

Ryoken’s eyes lit up.

Not a millimetre out of place, the thin, scarlet bondage remained in perfect triangles over Spectre’s body. Faint electrical scarring criss-crossed over vast expanses of sallow skin. The red ropes, perfectly intact from how Ryoken had fixed them this morning, contrasted against his paleness.

“Superb.” Ryoken complimented him.


	6. Restraints

Ryoken marvelled at how Spectre’s leg muscles strained and twitched as he added another inch to the iron spreader bar, locking it place at its horizontal centre. Spectre sputtered as a burn began to spread through his flesh. Ryoken trailed his hands along Spectre’s legs, they were mostly smooth save for stray hairs and faint scarring. Ryoken thought he looked gorgeous, so he teased him as he slotted between his forcefully spread legs.

“You’re doing so well…” Ryoken murmured as he fingered Spectre, watching how Spectre reacted to it, how he was in sudden shock that gave way to pleasure.


	7. Toys

Ryoken shuddered, blushing, as he lowered himself further onto his dildo. It was inhuman; girthy and scaled, a muted red in colour.

Spectre hummed, praising, as he watched Ryoken savour every inch as he inserted his toy into himself, coming down to his knees.

“Are you ready?” Spectre asked.

Ryoken could have sighed.

The draconic-inspired dildo was one toy, but another was Spectre’s voice, Ryoken found it divinely enrapturing like none other. There was something so utterly engaging about it.

He nodded, eager.

Spectre smiled, happy to tell tales for Ryoken to get off to whilst he used the toy.


	8. Food Play

Honey, Spectre thought, was an eclectic choice. He was having quite a bit of fun, letting Ryoken tie him up and blindfold him, all to play a guessing game of sensations.

Ice was easy. The searing coldness to his nipple was all too easy to identify but honey. Honey took some extra thought as Ryoken smeared it along his cock, just to messily lick up a second later. Spectre savoured the sweetness and then he detected an odd note.

“Lavender? I thought you didn’t like lavender.”

“I like it on you.”

Spectre harrumphed. Oddly flattered that he was that delicious.


	9. Collars

Spectre was a creature of comfort and security. Ryoken was all too happy to oblige his lover’s desires. He liked being needed, in a sense. Liked being seen as strong. As Ryoken tightened the collar around his neck, Spectre shuddered and the way his eyes lit up was divine. He sighed and that was an invitation to be kissed and so, Ryoken kissed him. Hard. And he sighed again. In utter bliss of how he was made to feel entirely Ryoken’s in every sense that was; truly, for Spectre, there was no comfort or security that could be more gratifying.


	10. Pet Play

Ryoken tapped the lip of the glass bottle with his index finger, preening as Spectre intently watched him. Milk gushed forth in a short burst, catching on the rivets of Ryoken’s chest.

“Come on, kitten, drink up.” Ryoken taunted him.

Spectre nodded, his eyes starstruck. He surged forward so he could latch himself onto Ryoken’s chest. His hands were bound in tight, fuzzy gloves to imitate paws and his animatronic tail, connected to an inserted vibrator, quivered. Spectre pawed at Ryoken whilst licking the cold droplets of creamy milk off his master’s chest.

Ryoken could swear he heard a purr.


	11. Mutual Masturbation

They sat with their legs entangled. As close as close could be to one another. Their dicks, half hard, half soft, rubbing up against each other with the occasional thrust to enhance the way they enacted frottage against the other’s member.

Ryoken glanced up at Spectre and then would avert his eyes. Spectre would glance up to Ryoken, only to look away. It happened in tandem. Both breathless at how they marvelled at the other. Intent on their masturbation. Unable to breathe a word, curious to the thoughts behind the other’s flushed face, because it would break the heated moment.


	12. Temperature Play

The wax tipped forward from the melted rim of the candle. It was a holy white with a yellow, flickering flame that looked odd, lined up to Spectre’s face, specifically his eyes – or at least that’s how it felt to Ryoken who watched as the flame danced and how the wax inched forward.

He hissed out his breath as the wax hit his chest. He was more sensitive than he was expecting. The wax melted easy rivers on his body and Spectre decorated him as he saw fit. He struggled sparsely as the wax began to harden on his skin.


	13. In Public

Spectre was supposed to be just that. A ghost. Mostly, if not entirely, unseen.

And usually, he was but sometimes, when jealousy was stoked inside of him, he could find no contentment in invisibility. He wanted to be seen. And ever a compliant lover, Revolver did not mind that sometimes, he had to enact his duties, lording over their grunts, from behind Spectre who rode him, hard, whilst he sat regally in his throne at the epicentre of their base.

The others would simply have to do their best to pretend that they could not see what clearly be seen.


	14. Dom/sub

Spectre served Ryoken tea.

Ryoken glanced down at Spectre, from the corner of his eye as he reached out for a teacup from the tray, marvelling at just how dedicated Spectre was to him.

Spectre loved to be loved, to be needed, to be useful so this was an excellent duty for him, especially with embodied wood in mind. With his back straight, hands and knees to the ground, he didn’t complain once the fact the warmth of the teapot seeped through the tray that he had balanced atop of him as he performed the duty of being Ryoken’s table.


	15. Marking

Spectre could be a touch possessive. Spectre knew Ryoken loved him and loved to make love to him. However, he was prone to being incensed when others did not know his place of such high esteem with Ryoken, as such he couldn’t help but smile cruelly when Yusaku’s prying eyes caught on the bruises on his neck, just peeking out from beneath his white collar. Memories of the night before last dazzled on the back of his eyelids when blinked, he was fit to sigh but the moment broke. Yusaku looked away and all was right with Spectre’s little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that on this day, 15th of October 2020, we got confirmation that Sunavalon cards were going to be printed.


	16. Body Worship

As far as Spectre was concerned, his master was perfect no matter what form that he took. The command that Revolver 2.0 was precise, graceful; his original Revolver made the hairs on the back of Spectre’s neck rise; and his true form as Kogami Ryoken was breathtaking too.

However, serving all three on his knees, alternating between their cocks, sucking them off or otherwise toying with them, Spectre’s devotion was truly tested as all three young men, real and unreal, were lustful and desired only him. And Spectre, ever a good confidante, could not pick a favourite among them.


	17. Spanking

“Spank me, please.”

Spectre was trying to be coy, curious if Ryoken would call him innocent or if he would be guilty. He had been spanked as a child, infrequently, due to being declared the latter but he wanted to know if Ryoken would agree.

“Alright then, bend over. Right here, on my knee.” Ryoken said and he pet his lap.

Spectre nodded. He adhered to the order, mildly bitter that his ruse to assess Ryoken’s affections for him had failed but the pleasure that jolted through him with Ryoken’s hand slapped his ass more than made up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small thank you to Micheavelier for letting me pick her brain for ideas on this ^^


	18. Clothing Kink

Ryoken was of the belief that shorter was better but as Spectre unveiled this new look of his, just for tonight, for play, he was given superb incentive to revise that statement. He tugged at his crotch, attempting to hide his hard on as Spectre paraded around in a maid’s dress that was to his ankles. The lace layer beneath danced above his buckled shoes.

“How do I look?” Spectre asked, with fistfuls of pleats, hitching up his skirt and his apron so he could be a touch scandalous.

Ryoken licked his lips. “Like you should be cleaning my room.”


	19. Rough Sex

Spectre’s neck ached as Ryoken inadvertently tilted his face further forward.

Riding his face to the best of his ability, Spectre trying his best not to suffocate beneath Ryoken’s weight, but it was his darling Ryoken, he couldn’t be too mad. Ryoken moaned above him, unable to see his face, Spectre could only assume that Ryoken was having the time of his life sitting on his face.

Ryoken sighed. He bucked his hips again, legs clenched either side of Spectre’s head.

Spectre’s tongue searched for contact. He was trying to do something aside from just being Ryoken’s most exalted throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I wish that [Ryoken] was me


	20. Omegaverse

Ryoken nosed up against Spectre, smelling him, cruelly and curiously investigating the signs of his heat, he sighed, his breath too hot on Spectre’s sensitive skin. He was all enflamed with oestrus and now he quivered before Ryoken, begging for a breeding from his dear Alpha master. What a perfect Omega, Ryoken thought and he felt his knot swell at the base of his prick. Ryoken licked at Spectre daintily, enjoying how his slick cloyed on his tongue. Mark him, bite him, scent him, breed him: licking his lips, Ryoken couldn’t wait to make a true mate of his Spectre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I always default to omega!Spectre & alpha!Ryoken but I swear I have longish fic boiling in my head featuring alpha!Spectre & omega!Ryoken......


	21. Sex Pollen

Of course, Spectre would have something like that in his greenhouse.

Ryoken, like a fly, hovered closer and he put his nose in something he shouldn’t have. It smelt so sweet, like his wildest fantasises come true and had pink petals. All he had to do was smell it, then he had an erection the likes he couldn’t believe and he’s sweaty and red. He looked over towards Spectre and he smiled: exactly as planned.

Turned to a mess, yellow pollen dusted on his nose, Ryoken let Spectre take him right on the floor, where it was wet and mossy.


	22. Lingerie

Ryoken usually preferred leather but tonight he was in lace.

He was graceful as he slotted himself into Spectre’s lap and pulled back his panties from underneath so Spectre could gain entry to his hole. Ryoken groaned prettily, to match his garters and stockings, as Spectre eased himself inside, holding him steady and eyeing all the frills. Ryoken rocked himself back as Spectre gave a buck of his hips, hands falling back, toying with Ryoken’s garters.

Putting his face to Ryoken’s chest, Spectre sighed contentedly. His favourite piece of Ryoken’s ensemble was undoubtedly the bralette he was brushing up against.


	23. Hair Pulling

Spectre dutifully went on his way, attending to tasks on his tablet, completely unaware of how Revolver watched him, transfixed, on his ponytail.

Spectre had recently upgraded avatar and that now included a high ponytail, sleek and sophisticated, its end bounced and swayed just above his waist, Revolver was enchanted.

He inched closer and entwined his fingers gently around Spectre’s ponytail, yanking him suddenly.

“Ow.” Spectre roused on him, glaring over his shoulder.

“I think you should grow your hair out for real.” Revolver said, imagining just how fun it would be pull Spectre’s hair whilst taking him from behind.


	24. Glove Kink

Spectre shuddered at the feeling of the friction as Revolver pumped him. His fist sliding down his shaft and drawing back. The latex felt immaculate on Spectre’s skin and Revolver cocked a smirk, glancing upwards at Spectre who had to hold onto the edge of the table as Revolver masturbated him, slowly sinking to his knees to better worship Spectre’s cock.

“Pl-Please,” Spectre stuttered, “keep going.” His voice twisted into a moan.

Revolver nodded and continued to pump Spectre’s cock and Spectre relished every second of it. The feeling of Revolver’s glove elicited such ecstasy that he had not expected.


	25. Flowers

Spectre groaned as he was ravished with the sensation of hundreds of different flower petals. His face twisted and his brows quirked as Ryoken further forced down the bouquet, firmly grasped by the stems in his own hand, down the shaft of Spectre’s cock, masturbating him with it as though it were a flesh-light.

Ryoken had had the bouquet specially made for this purpose. Only the softest flowers were to be used for this bouquet and there was not a single thorn. Not that he was worried too much if there was as Spectre liked a bit of pain, too.


	26. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW mommy kink;;;; I wrote this for a different prompt initially but then came up with a better idea for that prompt and decided that this piece tangentally related to this prompt soooooo that's the story there

“Ugh, deeper, please.”

“I-I’m trying, oh, I feel so good, Mommy, do you feel good?”

Ryoken closed his eyes and groaned as Spectre thrust inside of him deeper.

“I feel so good, baby, you are such a good little boy, Spectre, please, keep going.”

Spectre’s face went bright red and Ryoken felt Spectre’s cock twitch inside of him. Just when he thought Spectre couldn’t be more turned on, that little sprinkling of praise provided further magic of arousal.

“Good boy…”

Spectre beamed to himself as he all but frantically kept pounding Ryoken. Wanting to be his very good little boy.


	27. Going Slow

Ryoken kept bringing himself back from that brink where everything he his heart stilled. He felt guilty that Spectre was doing his best to comfort him and he barely reciprocated.

He didn’t want to make Spectre feel guilty about his horrific nightmare given its origins and their difference of perspectives there…

Still, Spectre minded not.

Ryoken cuddled in and tried to ignore what he saw on the back of his eyelids whilst Spectre kissed him, held him, and with his other hand, masturbated him. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear in the hope of soothing Ryoken and all his fears.


	28. Dirty Talk

“You are awake, but you feel very relaxed,” Spectre spoke calculatedly, “everything I say, you hang onto every word, you are mine and mine alone. Every wish of mine is your order. Understood?”

Ryoken nodded, his eyes were vacant, and he drooled slightly but he looked terribly excited. That pleased Spectre.

“Good.” He said, sharp. “Now come for me.”

Ryoken’s body reacted on its own under Spectre’s hypnosis and he did indeed come. Untouched. Panting, making a mess of himself on his knees as he came. Simply at the command. That pleased Spectre even more who smiled cruelly and delightedly.


	29. Safe Word

Spectre howled with joy and laughter and pain, head tossed back in revelry, terribly excited by the first dose of voltage. It danced over his chest.

But Ryoken’s stomach dropped as he no longer felt home in his own body, having applied even the mildest jolt of electricity to Spectre using the buds that he had put on his lover’s breast.

“Kingdom.” Ryoken said, the word felt sick in his mouth.

And all that joy dissipated instantly from Spectre who surged forth with a grounding embrace unto Ryoken, guilty with his pleasure denied.

Electro-play was simply too much for Ryoken.


	30. After Care

Ginseng and ginger blends were for before sex. They were good the libido or so Spectre claimed. Ryoken was a touch dubious about that.

Chamomile and peppermint blends, however, were for after sex. Good at calming the nerves and with a smidgen of honey, especially good for sore throats.

Still, as seduction or as after care, Ryoken appreciated the warm taste of tea. The earthy tones made him think of Spectre and every inch of his body and soul. And of course, Spectre liked to make himself useful, happy to boil the water, prepare the leaves, and spoil his partner.


End file.
